Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP
Summary: This a sequel to ShadowPenguin5's "I'm Sorry" and picks up with Natasha trying to deal with the loss of her Hawk. When Clint shows up suddenly, could there be more going on than what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, this is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction so please go easy on me :/ I'm really nervous! This is a sequel to ShadowPenguin5's "I'm Sorry" and I highly recommend you check out her work! I wrote this with her blessing and her guidance so a lot of credit must be given to her :) Also big thanks to my beta JoMiSm 3 ya girl! ;)_**

**_A quick recap for those who haven't read it: Natasha left Steve and Sam at the cemetery where Steve happily discovers that she has fallen in love with Clint. With SHIELD now gone, Natasha goes to Clint only to have her hopes crushed when Clint reveals that Fury has told Clint to join Hydra as a double agent. This picks up some time after that tragic scene._**

**_Also I do not own Marvel or any of these characters. If I did...well we would have a movie franchise of those two going on ;D _**

"Good morning, Agent Romanoff." JARVIS said as the curtains were pulled apart automatically, allowing the overwhelmingly bright sunlight into the room.

Natasha groaned in exhaustion, almost resorting childishly to pulling her blankets over her head. "What is it, JARVIS?" she asked in frustration.

"Miss Potts has asked that you join her and the rest of the Tower's tenants for brunch and has informed me that she will not take no for an answer."

Knowing that it was a lost cause to try to defy Pepper, Natasha got out of bed and made her way to the common area to join the rest of the team for brunch. She had been having difficultly sleeping the past several weeks and she found herself getting more and more irritated by her teammates. She especially hated being forced into casual team hangouts because when there wasn't a mission to be done, the other halves of the rest of the team would be there. She definitely wasn't jealous of that at all, not one bit.

She thought briefly about changing out of the purple and black hoodie she was wearing, but decided that she didn't care about what anyone thought that day.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Red!" Tony greeted her with an obnoxiously large smile as she entered.

"Morning, Stark." she said, not even looking at him. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with Tony Stark, not before she had a cup of STRONG coffee.

"So, I was wondering if you were interested at all in joining me and the rest of the girls for some shopping or a spa day?" Pepper asked hesitantly, though she had a feeling that she knew what the answer was going to be.

Natasha held back a sigh and forced a smile laced with regret. "No thanks, Pepper, maybe next time. I've got a number of things I need to do around the city."

Pepper looked as though she wanted to say something else but let it go in the end. Getting Natasha out of bed and around the team was one thing, but she did know when was a good time to back down, and this seemed like one of those times.

Natasha noticed the tension in the room and decided it was wiser to leave before someone caved and in and than REALLY caused a scene.

"Well I'm gonna head to the gym...thanks for the invite Pepper." Natasha said with as much appreciation she could muster

The team looked at each other after Natasha left the room. No words were necessary to express themselves; they had had this talk many times in the past weeks. They did not miss the fact that Natasha was wearing a hoodie far too big for her as well as a pair of boxers. She was definitely not seeing anyone and the stress was becoming more and more obvious.

Steve, especially, felt bad for his teammate. After everything she had been through in Washington and her life in general, she was finally free to be with Clint... only to have the cruel hand of fate rip them apart. To this day, he had not told anyone else of what happened in the cemetery all those months ago.

The day he learned that the Black Widow was ready to love, only to have the one she wanted taken away.

Natasha wasted no time once she reached the gym floor. She went straight to the tape with the full intention of destroying a bag today. She took the hoodie off and began wrapping her hands. Once finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the necklace. She hated this, hated not being in control, hated that she would be stupid enough to allow someone to get this close to her. Clint was destroying her slowly and he wasn't even here.

She looked behind herself and decided that the bag wouldn't do, so she turned her attentions to the marble wall. Letting her frustrations take hold, she walked up to the wall, took a stance, and let everything out. Using her fists and elbows with blinding speed, she tried her very best to distract herself from how much she wanted him and needed her Hawk. The wall was quickly in shambles, and it wasn't until she felt herself being pulled away that she noticed Steve had entered the room.

**Quick Authors Note; the part where she punches the wall was inspired by a scene from The Raid 2 ;) Hope you guys liked it! Please R&amp;R! Positive feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I cant even begin to express how sorry I am for not having updated. I had a plan than school, life and a fic just being uncooperative kept getting in the way. I need to send a huge apology to ShadowPenguin5. You and this sequel you granted me permission to make deserves better. I now must confess that lately I have become disillusioned by mcu and the titanic-like sunken ship that is Clintasha. So if anyone has any ides or anything tat all that might get me going again. Please, feel free to share, Much love to you all and again I'm so sorry


End file.
